Strange New Worlds III
|pages = 320 |year = Various |stardate = Various |ISBN = 0671036521 (paperback) ISBN 9780743411134 (eBook) (Kindle) }} All-new ''Star Trek adventures – by the fans, for the fans!'' Strange New Worlds III is a short story anthology – the third in the Strange New Worlds series – edited by Dean Wesley Smith (with John J. Ordover and Paula M. Block). Published by Pocket Books, it was first released in . The anthology collected selected stories from the third ''Strange New Worlds'' writing contest for amateur authors; many of whom went on to write other Star Trek stories. Summary ;From the book jacket :Back by popular demand – again! Our third anthology featuring [[TOS|original ''Star Trek]], , , and stories written by Star Trek fans, for Star Trek fans!'' :Each Strange New Worlds competition draws a greater response than the last. The final selections gathered here were chosen from an overwhelming number of entries by virtue of their originality and style. With wit, compassion, and an affection for all things ''Star Trek, these brand-new authors take us where Star Trek has never gone before.'' :These tales rocket across the length and breadth of Federation time and space, from when Kirk explored the galaxy on the first Starship through Captain Picard's and Captain Sisko's Deep Space Nine to Captain Janeway's Starship , with many fascinating stops along the way. :Find out what happens in the ''Star Trek universe when fans – like you – take the helm!'' Contents ;Introduction - The Class of 2000: by Dean Wesley Smith Star Trek: The Original Series * "If I Lose Thee..." by Sarah A. Hoyt and Rebecca Lickiss (first prize winner) * "The Aliens Are Coming!" by Dayton Ward * "Family Matters" by Susan Ross Moore Star Trek: The Next Generation * "Whatever You Do, Don't Read This Story" by Robert T. Jeschonek (third prize winner) * "A Private Victory" by Tonya D. Price * "The Fourth Toast" by Kelly Cairo * "One of Forty-seven" by E. Catherine Tobler * "A Q to Swear By" by Shane Zeranski * "The Change of Seasons" by Logan Page * "Out of the Box, Thinking" by Jerry M. Wolfe Star Trek: Deep Space Nine * "Ninety-three Hours" by Kim Sheard (second prize winner) * "Dorian's Diary" by G. Wood * "The Bottom Line" by Andrew (Drew) Morby * "The Best Defense..." by John Takis * "An Errant Breeze" by Gordon Gross Star Trek: Voyager * "The Ones Left Behind" by Mary Wiecek * "The Second Star" by Diana Kornfeld * "The Monster Hunters" by Ann Nagy * "Gift of the Mourners" by Jackee Crowell If Klingons Wrote Star Trek :This story, written entirely in Klingonese, was not part of the contest, but commissioned by the anthology editors. * "jubHa" by Dr. Lawrence Schoen ;Afterword - Hints: by Dean Wesley Smith Background information * Dayton Ward, Robert T. Jeschonek, and Mary Wiecek have gone on to write ''Star Trek'' novels and short stories for other anthologies such as No Limits. * "If I Lose Thee..." appeared in . External link * Strange New Worlds 03